Your Mouth Is Getting Sore
by butimbroken
Summary: Parker/Eliot. What if Parker had been concerned about Eliot after 'The Beantown Bailout Jot.' Mature Themes. COMPLETE.


It had taken some convincing from his team members but eventually Eliot relented and went to a small clinic to get checked out as he'd been instructed to do. He'd never enjoyed hospitals or medical places so he was more than grateful a phone call got him through some of the long wait and nothing serious was wrong with him.

Back at the hotel, he contemplated a shower. It sounded like heaven but he wasn't supposed to get his bandages wet for awhile, he knew they would be well before the time frame given but maybe an hour after wasn't really following orders he supposed. And there was the fact he was feeling wore down and really just wanted to lay down in the large bed in the middle of the room.

He slipped out of everything but his boxer shorts, washed his face, brushed his teeth and toyed with the heating and cooling unit in the room before slipping between the sheets and comforter on the bed. His head rested comfortably on the pillow and he closed his eyes, trying to drown out any and all sounds besides his breathing.

It was maybe a little over five minutes before he was finding himself not alone in the room. "Parker," he greeted, his voice low, half muffled by the pillow.

"How did you know I was in here?"

It wasn't like it was unheard of, it all part of his training that was nearly as much of him as the blood in his veins. He was good at little tells when someone was around him... the way they felt, knowing when eyes were on him, things such as that. Eliot took a deep breath, his eyes still closed. "I could smell you."

He could almost pitch her eyes narrowing, her nose wrinkling up. "I do not smell."

"I didn't say it was a bad smell. I just... I can tell when you're around."

She was quiet for awhile. Glaring. "Did you take your medicine?"

He shook his head. His neck protested.

"I know you're Billy Badass and all but it wouldn't kill you to allow some pain relief sometimes. Maybe let it wash over you, help you sleep more than your proclaimed ninety minutes you need just to survive on. No one's going to think less of you if you catch a few extra hours of sleep or let modern medicine help you for a little while."

He just grunted at her in response.

The tiny thief walked around the length of his bed and around to the other side. Her body barely made an impression as she sat beside him on top of the heavy bedspread. She kept staring and not saying anything so finally he looked up at her with his one almost good eye. She looked nervous, swallowing and looking away.

'What's going on, Parker?"

She was quiet for another moment then shrugged, looking down at her useful fingertips in her lap. "I didn't like today. I didn't like you being hurt."

He chuckled. "That's what I do, Parker. I hurt people and I often times get hurt. It's my thing."

"I know that. Today felt different somehow. Usually it's almost fun watching you in the middle of a fight but I didn't enjoy the boxing. Maybe if it was a normal match but this wasn't one of those at all."

He got what she meant. No one had enjoyed this job going south. He'd be happier once they finished it and were able to get that gym into better hands and get out of this town. "It's fine, Parker," he told her though. "I've gone through much worse. You know that."

She kind of nodded, still toying with her hands. Parker didn't usually invade his space like this... with words and her nosy self sure but she was acting all off. "I don't feel like I did much on this job," she finally said.

"You did plenty," he argued and went over what all he even knew that she'd taken part in it. "Some days we have different amounts of how our skills come into play. We always work as a team though. You know that."

"It makes me feel guilty I think," she said, with her lip doing a little snarl.

He sighed. "What can I do to help?"

She smiled then, reaching over and grabbing the very large orange bottle of medicine he'd been given earlier.

"For fuck's sake," he groaned.

Parker took two of the large tablets out of the bottle and into her hand. She also grabbed his water bottle he'd put on the nightstand earlier and opened it for him. "Okay, sit up."

"You couldn't want something else?" he asked her, pulling himself up and moving around until he was sitting up, his back against the headboard. She made a face as she took him in. Her light blonde hair shook as her head moved and he groaned as he swallowed the white pills down. "Happy?"

"I will be."

He rolled his eyes, slipping back down into his previous position. "You can go now," he muttered when several more minutes had passed. His head felt faintly fuzzy, his body heavier. Parker was still just sitting there.

OoOoO

His eyes hurt as he squinted at the alarm clock, bright red numbers letting him know it'd been a little under four hours since he'd last been awake. It'd been a minute since he'd even slept this long and he couldn't argue that his body didn't mind the rest. His head was barely lifted up off the soft pillow as he looked at the clock, then back to the tiny body next to him.

Parker was curled up under the comforter, her head resting on the other pillow. She was slightly snoring every now and then.

He didn't know why she hadn't gone back to her own room but wasn't going to question it right now either. He just laid his head back down and closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it.

OoOoO

It started as a soft press, but soon Parker's nimble, far too talented fingers were pressing hard into his flesh. He wasn't sure how exactly he'd come to agree to this or why she was even offering such a thing, but she'd climbed onto his back, made a comment about how his ass was bouncier than she'd thought it would be, and started working his tense muscles with her small hands.

After a really bad toll had been taken on a job sometimes he'd go to a small hole in the wall place for a full body massage, cupping, or whatever else sounded good at the time to get some relief but none of that compared to right now. Parker made his body both relax and tense up at the same time, her fingertips feeling like she was leaving trails of burning flesh everywhere she explored.

The more she moved, the more comfortable she got though when he made a loud noise she snapped her hands off of him like she'd been bitten. "Did I hurt you?"

He groaned again. "Yes, but in an enjoyable way," he mumbled out.

"Oh," she replied, going back to kneading his backside.

Parker surprised him by not only working his back and arms, his neck, massaging his head but also her small hands grabbed handfuls of his ass as she lowered down his body as she made her way down to his legs. She moved with all the grace in the world as she made her way back up, too.

"Turn over," she whispered in his ear, her blunt nails just barely digging into his shoulders, her breasts pushed into his back before she pulled away.

His heart slammed in his chest. Mere minutes into this little experiment and his body had reacted just as he'd feared, enjoying every little touch more than he knew he should, tightness swelling in his stomach and groin, a hardness pressing into the mattress under him. Eliot's fingers were hidden under the large pillow, gripping tight to the sheet.

Parker slid entirely off of him, awaiting him turning over. She nudged him.

Eliot closed his eyes tight and tried willing his hard on away but that just wasn't happening. "I'm fine, Parker. Really. I appreciate you looking after me last night and all and my shoulders were killing me but really-"

Both of her hands grabbed at him, trying to pull him and he nearly chuckled at that. She was an ant and him a mountain in this situation. She huffed and tried a few more times before smacking him on the shoulder. "Turn over."

"That's really not a good idea."

They bickered back and forth a couple more times before he finally sighed and slowly flipped right side up. He looked up at the ceiling, his jaw clenched, his hands over his junk trying to hide how turned on he was at the moment.

Parker slapped his hands away, he fought her on that for a moment as well but with a large sigh he let go and she placed his hands on either side of his body gently before she lifted one leg over him, her body coming to sit upon him once more. She sat just behind his hardened cock, unphased. He closed his eyes once again as tiny fingers touched him, looking over his bruised face, lightly dancing along his wounds as she checked him over.

She rubbed his head, stroked his long brown locks, tucking a strand behind one of his ears.

She took her sweet time moving down his neck, dancing up and down his arms, smoothing over his chest. She grazed over his nipples, started lightly circling around them before growing bolder. Her fingers grew firmer, started pinching his flesh between her thumbs and forefingers. His hands moved on their own, reaching up with near bruising force to her hips, needing to touch her. His hips pushed his throbbing erection against her and they both let out a gasp at the contact.

Flat palms roamed down his abdomen, checking his wounds there as well, rubbing in a variety of motions to try and relieve some of the pressure and pain his entire body felt. His breathing was going ragged as she lowered, this time her body staying in place on top of him as she touched his velvety flesh. "Parker," he ground out as she stroked him.

"Eliot."

"What are you doing?" he asked, not for the first time since this whole mess with her started.

"I thought that was obvious."

"Well, to be honest, it's you so..."

Parker smiled, stroking him harder.

OoOoO

Her shirt was nearly ripped from her body right before he flipped her over onto her back, his weight hovering over her. His fingers tinkered with the front clasp of her pale blue bra she wore and her hands came up, crossing over her chest to hide herself after he'd rid her of it as well. "Don't," he whispered. "I want to see you."

"Eliot, I've seen the women you go after. They're much... um... larger than me. I have taken notice."

He chuckled, his head hanging down a little. "Well, if I went after all of the tiny, blonde, perky breasts in the world you might pick up on my fondness for you loony self." He coaxed her hands away,his head dipping down to taste her. Her nipples were already hard little pebbles, arching into his touch. His tongue swirled around each of the tiny peeks until she was squirming underneath him.

He peppered kisses down her thin stomach before sliding her out of her tight black pants and matching panties.

His fingers touched her, spreading her soft petals and slipping inside her head. His hands moved, changing pace, touching her clit to providing no friction. She whined, needing more. Hie smirked briefly before grabbing her behind the knees and lifting her legs almost to where they were touching her shoulders as his head dipped down to the mound of her sex. His tongue went flat, licking her center before making a hard line up to her aching bud.

She was already dripping for him when he started so it hadn't taken much work to have her moaning his name, pulling at his hair and her hips moving against his mouth. His hands held her in place the best that he could as he licked and nibbled gently on her.

He finally gave into her begging, sliding up her body and lining himself up with her opening. Their bodies both trembled as the head slipped past her folds and she began stretching to the intrusion. Her walls squeezed him as he slowly delved deeper, his lips hungry as he took her. He fully thrust into her and he moaned out her name as her body shook from this alone. One of his hands held her in place while the other grabbed the headboard as he began moving in and out of her.

"More," she begged and he happily obliged her pleads, moving faster and harder. She was so close and nearly clawing her way into his body or something. He loved every last bit of it though. "Oh," she began chanting and as he felt her body begin to crumble around him. His fingers reached between their bodies and he used his movements to drain every single drop of pleasure he could get out of her.

OoOoO

"Nate wants us," Parker nudged him. His eyes were still closed so he wasn't even sure what time it was or how long he had been off to sleep at this point this time.

He suddenly wondered if he was more exhausted from her or from their big scam fight in the ring.

The End.


End file.
